Luis Rodriguez and the Muggle Disaster
by Sherlock Holmes' Apprentice
Summary: Luis Rodriguez was ready for his first year. He could finally get away from his crazy twin sister and strange younger brother. At Hogwarts Luis creates friends and enemies. But one question nags at Luis' mind: What's going on with the Muggles? And what exactly is up with Arthur and Merlin?
1. Chapter 1

Next

"Luis! Get up or we're gonna be late to the train!" I groaned at my rude awakening. My sister, Angie, was standing over me, glaring menacingly.

"I'm up, I'm up," I muttered. My twin rolled her eyes and ran out of my room, to where I did not want to know. Honestly, she's a crazy one. I sometimes wonder how I'm related to her, let alone her twin.

Oh, I suppose I should introduce myself before I go off on a rant. My name is Luis Rodriguez. Today, 1 September 2015, is going to be my first day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I was stoked to be able to go, to finally get out of the suspicious gazes of my classmates.

I looked at the clock and saw that it was eight in the morning. Knowing Angie, she would want us to leave by ten. I rolled my eyes once more at my sister before getting dressed. I ran downstairs for breakfast. My mother was down there already, no doubt getting ready for her day at work at Scotland Yard. You see, my mum works as a detective for the muggle police. While my mum is a muggle, my dad is a wizard. He's an Unspeakable at the Ministry of Magic. My mum smiled at me and kissed me on the forehead.

"I have to go into work today, but your dad was able to take the day off. Have a great year at school, and don't get into too much trouble," she told me.

I smiled back. "Bye Mum, I love you."

She said something similar to Angie, who I did not realize was in the room until just then. Then she went to the door and called out "Te quiero!" One last time before leaving the house.

Angie looked at me and wrinkled her nose distastefully. "Have you looked into the mirror today? I do not want to associate with you when your hair looks like that," she informed me. I sighed before scoffing down my breakfast, and I then looked at the clock once more. 8:55. I ran upstairs to throw the rest of my stuff into my trunk when my little brother ran into my room.

"Luis! Luis! ¿Adonde vas? ¿Te vas hoy? ¿Cuándo?" Gabe yelled. I snorted. My brother, at seven years old, could not stop talking.

"Gabe, you know where I'm going. The train for Hogwarts leaves at eleven today," I responded. Coming from a Hispanic family, I spoke both Spanish and English, but Gabe insisted on speaking in Spanish in the house. I ushered him out of the room so that I could finish packing.

Once I finished that, I looked in the mirror. My curly black hair was a mess, which was probably what Angie was referring to. Everything else looked fine though: my brown eyes looked as they always did, and my skin was its normal tan color. I ran a comb through my hair and brushed my teeth. I looked at the clock once more and noticed that it was 9:50. I grabbed my trunk and hauled it down the stairs to our car. Angie's stuff was already in there, and she looked extremely impatient.

"If we don't leave soon, then we'll be late," she nagged me. I looked at her strangely.

"You do realize that we live in London and that the train leaves in an hour, right?" I inquired. She glared at me.

"I want to get there early to get a good compartment," she said, as though it were the most obvious thing ever. At that moment my dad came out the door with Gabe. We got to King's Cross Station with relative ease, besides the fact that Gabe and Angie talked the whole time. It was 10:35 when we got there. Once we got into the platform where the scarlet Hogwart's Express was, our dad helped us load our luggage into the train. He then turned to us with a small smile. He gave Angie a hug first.

"Have fun at Hogwarts, Mija. Te quiero." He whispered to her. She smiled back.

"Te quiero, Papá." She then gave Gabe a quick hug and then ran onto the train. My dad turned to me next.

"Same goes to you, Mijo. Watch out for your sister."

"Yes, Papá. Te quiero," I said.

He smiled at me. "Te quiero." I ruffled Gabe's hair before running onto the train. It was fairly early, so not too many people were there yet. I grabbed my trunk and lugged it behind me to find a compartment.

When I had finally found a compartment with someone my age, I grinned. The occupant was a boy with raven hair who was reading a book. I knocked on the door and he looked up, startled. "Yes?" he asked.

"I was wondering if I could sit here. I mean, I don't have to, but I was thinking-"

"Yeah, you can sit here," he cut me off with a huge grin. His smile made his blue eyes light up. "My name's Merlin Daniels."

"Luis Rodriguez, nice to meet you," I smile back. Once I got settled in, we broke into easy conversation.

"So, Luis, tell me about yourself," he said. I looked at him weirdly. That wasn't exactly a normal question for a kid to ask, but I shrugged it off.

"Well, my dad's Bolivian and was a Slytherin when he went to Hogwarts. He went on to become an Unspeakable. He met my mum, a muggle, at a football match. My mum works at Scotland Yard and her family comes from Colombia. I have a twin sister named Angie who is a bit mad as well as a younger brother named Gabe who's seven. I went to a muggle primary where my favorite subject was History. What about you?" I finished off my rant with a small smile towards Merlin.

"Muggle born. Didn't know I was magical until I was told. I'm an only child, and I live with my uncle Gaius. Really not much to tell, to be honest," he shrugged. Just as he finished, the train started to move. The two boys smiled at each other.

"So what house-" I was cut off when the door opened and in walked two girls our age.

"Hi. Can we sit here? There's not really anywhere else to sit." Merlin smiled up at her as though she were an old friend.

"Yeah, of course. I'm Merlin and this is Luis," he said. The two girls smiled.

The girl with the darker skin and curly dark hair spoke first, "I'm Gwen."

"Lisa" said the Asian girl. We started making small talk. Gwen was a half blood and had one older brother. Lisa was an only child pureblood. After a while the topic got to houses.

"What houses do you guys want to go into?" Lisa asked.

"I'm not sure. Probably Gryffindor, but I don't care much," Merlin stated.

"My dad reckons I'm a Hufflepuff," Gwen said.

"My dad was a Slytherin, but I probably won't be one," I said.

"My nanny says I'm a shoo-in for Ravenclaw," Lisa said. We continued on talking about trivial topics before the door slammed open and two boys ran in. One boy, the blond, fell onto Gwen when the brunette pushed him. The brunette laughed victoriously.

"What do you think you're doing, you Dollop heads?" Merlin demanded. We all looked at him weirdly for the insult.

"No need to get your knickers in a twist," the brunette said. "The names James Potter. I'm sure you all know of my father." I rolled my eyes.

"Arthur Pendragon. What, exactly, is a dollop head?" He asked Merlin.

Merlin smirked. "In two words?" He asked. When he got a nod of affirmation, he continued. "You two."

Arthur and James glared at Merlin. "Whatever, Arthur. Let's go." James pulled Arthur out of the compartment with him. When we looked out the window, we saw it was getting darker. We changed out of our robes, and right as we finished we pulled up to Hogwarts.

The sorting was nearly there.


	2. Chapter 2

My eyes widened as I looked around the huge hall. Professor Longbottom had just introduced us to the whole house system: four houses, points, blah blah blah. I already knew it all and I really only cared about one thing: the sorting. Would I make Slytherin? Would I have any friends in my house? How are we sorted? What of I don't get sorted anywhere-

My thoughts were cut off when I saw Longbottom lead us to a stool with a ...hat? All of a sudden, the hat burst into song. My mind was in such shock that I hardly registered the song. Before i knew it, Longbottom started calling names for the sorting.

"Addams, Gwaine!" For some reason, Merlin perked up at this. The hat them called out "Slytherin!" I tuned out for most of the names; how would I ever remember all of these names?

"Daniels, Merlin!" I looked over to Merlin as his name was called. He stumbled up to the front, nearly tripping on the way up there. The hat had barely sat on his head before it bellowed "Hufflepuff!"

More and more names were called. Frestier, Lisa went to Hufflepuff. Hope, Percival went to Ravenclaw. Knight, Leon went to Slytherin. Those prats Arthur Pendragon and James Potter went to Gryffindor (I really hope I don't join them...). Morgana Pendragon (related to Arthur, perhaps?) joined Slytherin. Before I knew it, I heard Angie being called.

The hat sat on her head for three minutes before it declared her a Ravenclaw. She sent me a smile as my name was called.

"Rodriguez, Luis!" I walked up to the stool with shaking legs. This was it. The moment that would decide my fate for the rest of my Hogwarts career. The hat touched my head and...

"Interesting."

I nearly jumped out of my skin.

The hat chuckled. "Do not worry, it's just me. Hmmm, what do we have here? You certainly do have an interesting fate ahead of you. Let's see, not interested enough with knowledge to join your sister. You can be brave, but you do not center your life around it. No, you're far too loyal to be in any house but...

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

I smiled; I would get to join Merlin.

The rest of the sorting passed with Gwen's brother Elyan Smith joining Ravenclaw and Gwen joining us in Hufflepuff. Some Weasley kid named Fred joined Gryffindor. The last kid sorted, Lancelot Zerma, joined us at the Hufflepuff table.

"Welcome, students, to another year at Hogwarts. First years are to note that the forest is strictly forbidden. A full list of banned Weasley Wizard Wheezes' products can be found on the caretaker Mr. Thomas's door. Now, I invite you all to eat up." I gawked as food appeared in front of my very eyes after McGonagal's spiel.

I grabbed as much food as I could and dug in. While I came from a half-blood family, we still did not use magic for every day tasks. After one day at Hogwarts, I knew I could get used to magic in my every day life.

Conversation at the dinner table mainly consisted of introductions. I could tell that Lance, Merlin, Gwen, Lisa, and I would make great friends. As dessert passed, however, the conversation became heavy.

"So, do you guys think the muggles will find out any time soon?" Lance asked. We all shifted uncomfortably, but Merlin asked what that meant.

"Well, you see," Lisa started, "wizards are starting to break the statute of secrecy more and more. There's supposedly a secret organization trying to inform the muggles of our existence. We have no clue why, but the Ministry has been trying to stop them."

"That's the thing. The Ministry will stop them, especially with Harry Potter on their side" Gwen said.

"Speaking of Harry Potter," I interjected, "his son seems like a huge git."

"Totally. He and that Pendragon are huge clotpoles" Merlin said.

"Arthur? My dad and his dad invite each other to parties all the time. He can be a bit of a prat." Lance claimed.

"Yes, well he is pretty cute, right Gwen?" Lisa asked.

Gwen, cheeks red, responded with a meek "yeah, I guess."

On that note, the feast ended. The prefects led us off to the Hufflepuff dormitory. After saying goodnight to Lisa and Gwen, we met our two roommates: Aaron and Zack. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out like a light. My last thought questioned how classes would go the next day.


End file.
